That Boy
by nakashima eru
Summary: Ini adalah wujud dari rasa hormat dan sayangku kepadamu, ayah.


**That Boy**

by Nakashima Eru

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Family** **, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **PLEASE, ENJOY! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anak itu berhenti di depan pintu gerbang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Cat hitam yang melapisi besi itu ia sentuh, dan dengan tenaga seorang anak ia mendorong perlahan gerbang yang ada di depannya lantas berjalan gontai memasuki wilayah perlindungan gerbang yang kini ia biarkan menganga. Pintu kokoh dari kayu jati berpelitur mengeluarkan suara menderit saat ia membukanya. Tatapan hampa menghujam pada seisi rumah yang penuh dengan perabotan mewah.

"Aku pulang." Lirihnya.

Sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya ia bersenandung kering melantunkan lirik lagu _London Bridge_ yang telah diajarkan guru Bahasa Inggrisnya beberapa hari lalu. Suaranya tidak sumbang namun ia bernyanyi tanpa perasaan. Lukisan-lukisan klasik mahal tampak kecewa telah gagal menarik lirikan sang bocah yang terus berjalan hanya memandang satu arah. Gerak langkah juga getaran pita suaranya terhenti saat tangannya memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Gelap menyambut menyulitkan mata, namun rupanya bocah itu sudah terbiasa. Satu tarikan nafas panjang dan—

"Hiks—" sebuah permulaan tangis ala bocah tujuh tahunan mulai pecah.

Ia menjatuhkan diri, terduduk sambil memeluk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya. Tersedu-sedu sendiri di atas lantai dingin dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Tempat tidur, meja belajar, almari, televisi dan semua benda penghuni kamarnya menjadi saksi bisu atas tangisan pedih sang bocah. Bahkan gorden yang dulu selalu bergoyang diterpa angin pun kini diam sepenuhnya akibat jendela yang tak pernah dibuka.

Tangisan panjang yang melelahkan karena menguras tenaga, pikiran dan perasaan mulai mereda tanda bahwa si bocah kelelahan. Air mata ia usap, mencoba berdiri dengan gaya sok gagah di atas kaki ringkihnya ia lalu merapikan kembali bajunya. Ia mengambil selebaran dari dalam tasnya lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini ia berjalan dengan tegap dan langkah mantap.

 _Board Chairman_

Sebuah plakat indah terpaku kuat di atas pintu berdaun ganda menandakan kini si bocah akan memasuki ruang kerja pribadi. Otot lengannya harus sedikit ia paksakan untuk membuat pintu itu mengizinkannya memasuki ruangan.

Bersih. Mengkilap. Indah.

Itu adalah gambaran untuk ruangan ini. Rupanya seseorang selalu menjaganya. Siapakah dia?

Bocah itu mengambil berbagai alat bebersih, mengelap semua perabotan, menyedot debu di lantai, mengganti udara pengap di sana dan lain sebagainya. Tindakannya menjawab pertanyaan siapa sosok bak juru kunci ruangan ini.

Akhirnya, ia berjalan mendekati sebuah foto berbingkai perak yang menampakkan gambar seorang pria paruh baya berwajah mirip dengannya. Di samping benda itu juga terdapat sebuah penghargaan bertuliskan _'Commendation Best Educational Manager Award, Asano Gakuhou-dono',_ merupakan sebuah perpaduan yang dianggap keramat oleh si bocah.

Meraih selebaran yang ia simpan di saku lalu ia menyodorkan ke foto.

"Ayah, aku berhasil menjadi juara kelas lagi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada pujian. Hanya sunyi yang berdenging menyakitkan.

"Aha-ahahaha"

Bocah itu tertawa seperti tergelitik perutnya.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan kini tawanya berubah bak iblis durjana. Kebiasaan saat ia berbicara dengan ayahnya. Diawali dengan adu argumen sarkastis dan diakhiri dengan gelak tawa mengerikan. Itulah kebiasaan lama.

Dan kini bocah itu melakukannya sendirian.

Dengan penuh hormat ia menaruh selebaran yang merupakan laporan hasil belajarnya yang dipenuhi nilai sempurna itu ke dalam laci di bawah foto ayahnya. Di dalam laci itu pun penuh dengan penghargaan membanggakan si bocah yang sudah bertumpuk.

.

Asano Gakushuu. Apakah dia marah pada Tuhan yang telah mengambil ayahnya saat ia masih membutuhkannya?

Tidak.

Lantas kenapa hampir setiap hari ia menangis pedih sendirian?

Karena baginya itu bentuk rasa sayang pada ayahnya.

Lalu, apakah ia sangat merindukan sang ayah?

Tentu, setiap saat ia merindukannya.

Dan jika ia terlampau merindukan sang ayah, inilah yang biasa ia lakukan. Mungkin terlihat cukup gila.

Mengambil kapur tulis, ia menggambar sesuatu di halaman belakang, yang juga sebagai taman rumahnya. Ia memilih tempat itu karena di situlah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak berlapis marmer atau porselin. Hanya paping dari semen. Jadi itu memudahkannya untuk menggoreskan kapur.

Pertama ia menggambar sebuah persegi panjang besar seukuran orang dewasa. Lalu ia menggambar lingkaran di samping salah satu sisi pendek persegi panjang. Setelah itu ia membuat garis bercabang tiga bak ranting di setiap sisi persegi panjang yang tersisa, bagai perwujudan kaki dan tangan.

Ya, sebuah personifikasi sederhana dari sang ayah.

Merasa gambarnya sudah selesai, ia lantas berbaring di atas gambar itu. Memeluk dirinya sendiri, memejamkan mata dan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Ia membayangkan sang ayah sedang memeluknya. Erat. Hangat. Penuh kasih sayang.

Angin taman berhembus ringan, menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga rapuh yang di antaranya jatuh di atas helaian lembut rambut oranye si bocah. Iris lembayungnya pun berair, mengalirkan tetesan bening dari matanya.

Bocah itu menangis dalam diam di balik senyuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **A/N:** Hai, semuanya. Terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah berkenan membaca fict ini hingga selesai :D

Ah, ya. Aku dapat idenya saat menonton MTGW tadi malam. Hoho.

 **.**

 **R &R?**


End file.
